Bath Time!
by alex.rain09
Summary: "Rin-chan, how do you take a bath?" Six-year-old Kagamine Len asked the seven-year-old Kagamine Rin one day...  "Okay then, let's go take a bath.." Rin replied.


"Rin-chan, how do you take a bath?" Six-year-old Kagamine Len asked the seven-year-old Kagamine Rin one day. Little Rin's huge blue eyes got bigger and her mouth widened in shock.

"You mean you don't know how to take a bath?" She asked. Little Len nodded innocently. Rin laughed.

"So, you haven't taken bath since?" Rin asked once more, genuinely amazed by Len's revelation.

Len smelt himself. "Since Mama died." He added, sadness evident in his eyes.

Rin's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry. Let's go." She held out her hand to Len. "Let's go take a bath!"

Len grinned at her and reached out to hold her hand. Together, they went to the bathroom.

* * *

"So, what do we do first?" Len asked Rin when they reached the bathroom. Rin shrugged and tried to put some courage in her voice. "Well, we take off our clothes."

Len immediately took of his jacket and was about to unzip his fly when Rin stopped him.

"Wait! My Mama said I'm not supposed to see the thing hidden under boys' pants!" She shrieked and covered her eyes with her little hands. Len frowned.

"But, what wrong with this thing?" He said as he continued to unzip his pants and held 'it'. "It really is flexible." Len added and he laughed.

Rin couldn't take it any longer. Her curiosity was killing her. SO she slowly took of her hands from her face and looked at Len. Face first. And then down.

"What's that?" She asked and reached out towards Len. Len backed off.

"No, my mama said that girls are not supposed to touch my *beep*." He said defiantly. Rin crossed her arms.

"Oh really? Okay then." She took of her dress and took of her undies without looking at Len. When she looked up, she saw Len covering his eyes.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to see what's under girls' undies." He said innocently. Rin laughed.

"Okay. SO how are you going to take a bath with your hands on your face?"

Len was silent for a minute. And then replied. "Well, I think I just have to look at you." He slowly put his hands down and looked at Rin's face. And then down.

"Hey! We don't have the same *beep*! Where's yours?" He asked.

Rin pondered on this question. "I really don't know. My Papa said that one day I'm going to grow something like that too."

Len's brows wrinkled. "How come I have this now?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe because we girls are special and maybe God is preparing something better for us. Maybe it'd be more flexible and longer than yours."

Len pouted. "Mine's already long!"

"Hey, I saw my father's *beep* and it was waaaaay longer than yours! Short *beep*ed! Short *beep*ed!" Rin teased.

Len's eyes watered. "NO it's not!"

"It is! It is!"

Len started crying and sat on the toilet. Rin bowed down and touched Len's head.

"Hey, it was just a joke. I'm sorry." Rin said, her voice sympathetic.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Len shouted and pushed Rin away.

"I'm really sorry! I said I was sorry!" Rin shouted back and started crying too. They were both crying for about a few minutes until…

"Hey Rin, I thought we will take a bath?" Len asked suddenly. Rin looked up and smiled through tears.

"Yeah. Let's go take a bath now." She stood up and reached for the shower plug. Water ran through their naked bodies. They both shrieked in delight.

"Hey, what is this for?" Len asked Rin, holding a tube of toothpaste.

"I think that's shampoo," She squeezed a small amount of it and lathered it gently on her head. Len copied what she did and they both scratched their head soothingly.

" HEEEEY, why is it minty?" Len asked confusingly. "And why does it smell like candy?"

Rin smiled. "Because

* * *

they said that it is anti-dandruff so maybe the minty thing kills off the dandruff and then the candy smell will stay on out hair, sweetening it.

Len nodded. "Maybe."

They stayed under the shower for how many minutes until their skin wrinkled. Len sighed in delight.

"AHHHH. So that's how taking a bath feels." He said. Rin smiled.

"Feels good right?" Len nodded.

"Come on, let's try the tub!" Rin suggested and ran immediately towards the tub. Len followed.

They were already both in the tub when a voice called out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"RIN? Lunch is ready!" Rin's mother called. Rin immediately stood up and answered.

"Yes Ma!" She answered.

* * *

Okay. so this is really random. It was just an.. out of the blue plot. A stupid one at that. But hey, it's my page. XDD to those who read it, thank you for wasting your time :))


End file.
